


How Can I Stop The Rain?

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Day6 stop the rain, Divorce, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kihyungwon, M/M, Married kihyungwon, Song fic, The ending is good not angst i swear, lawyer!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: "The moment your smile disappeared, the sky was covered with dark clouds.It must have been mourning the tomorrow that you're not in"A story of Chae Hyungwon and Yoo Kihyun about the things that should've been appreciated but blinded by the world.Love and pain, trust and doubt... but in the end... Love always win right?





	How Can I Stop The Rain?

**Author's Note:**

> /I highly suggest you to listen to DAY6's Stop The Rain when you read this/

**_White turns to black_ **   
**_The sky grows heavier little by little_ **   
**_Foreshadowing the future that lies ahead_ **

 

 

"Let's stop" Hyungwon looked up from his case file to the man in front of him, the man that he proposed to 2 years ago, the man that stole his heart.  
"What are you talking about?" Hyungwon asked, looking at those beautiful honey brown eyes, the eyes that hold the entire galaxy in them but now filled with emotions he couldn't figure out what. The eyes that are now as clouded as the dark sky, wavering with the crystals.  
"I said... let's stop" the man said again, looking down to his own cup of tea  
"I heard you Kihyun but that's not what I mean"  
"Just... I think we should stop" Kihyun finally looking up, his eyes were filled with sadness that pierced through Hyungwon's heart  
"Even if we deny it, being together... facing the world, it simply hurt both of us. We can't stay together... not like this" Kihyun said as he closed his eyes  
"Stop talking nonsense, why are you saying all of this now?" Hyungwon asked, eyes piercing through Kihyun's trembling body  
"Let's divorce"

 

 

**_The cold and pain that you had drawn on me will wash away_ **   
**_The flowing tears together with the rain_ **   
**_Will disappear_ **   
**_With all of your colour tonight_ **

 

 

It was all funny, how he, the number one lawyer in Korea couldn't even fight back as Kihyun filed their divorce papers to the court. He couldn't even find his voice to speak as Kihyun looked up to meet with his eyes but it was different, his eyes weren't filled with stars anymore... they were empty. The smile that used to paint his face was gone, he couldn't even find a reason to smile anymore...

Did Hyungwon hurt him that bad?

And with one last look, Kihyun kissed his cheek and said goodbye. He wanted to hold Kihyun's hand, he wanted to stop him from leaving but instead he just stand there, drowning in the silence as his heart stop beating.

 

 

_**Even if I run away with all of my power** _   
_**No change even if I reject it** _   
_**I know now** _   
_**That it's gonna fall on me** _

 

 

Hyungwon closed his eyes, ignoring the buzzing from his phone. His friends keep calling him about his divorce with Kihyun but what should he say? That he didn't even know why and couldn't stop Kihyun from walking away?

Hyungwon took a deep breath before shuting his eyes closed tightly, gritting his teeth as memories of him and Kihyun flooded his mind.

 

 

_"Yoo Kihyun... this might be the most un-romantic thing I do but... will you marry me?" Hyungwon said, looking up to see Kihyun was giggling_   
_"Is there something funny on my face?" Kihyun shook his head and smiled_   
_"No silly" he said holding back his laughter_   
_"Of course you could never be romantic" Kihyun said rolling his eyes_   
_"But I love you anyway" he said again as Hyungwon put the golden ring to his finger_   
_"I take that you accept it" Hyungwon said, brushing off the dust on his pants_   
_"What a high maintenance lover"_   
_"I am" Hyungwon said smugly before pulling Kihyun into a kiss_

 

 

"Shit" Hyungwon bit his lips, shutting his eyes tightly as the tears threatened to fall. He never cry, not even when his parents died but this was something else... as if there was a knife in his heart, piercing deeper and deeper but he didn't know how to pulled it out

 

 

_"Chae Hyungwon! I thought you had a case this morning! Wake up you lazy sloth!" Kihyun said as he pulled the blanket away from his sleeping husband_   
_Hyungwon rolled to the side and groaned, he opened his eyes and glared at Kihyun_   
_"You're welcomed by the way" Kihyun said laughing as he made his way towards the kitchen_

 

 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck"

 

 

**_How can I stop the rain_ **   
**_Somebody close the gate_ **   
**_To stop this rain_ **   
**_Please teach me_ **   
**_I'll do anything_ **

 

 

"Are you okay?" Hoseok asked, looking at him worried  
"I'm fine" Hyungwon said as he fixed his neck tie  
"Are you-"  
"Where's the case files?" Hoseok sighed as he handed him the case files.

It was night by now, everyone went to their room but not Hyungwon. His hawk eyes still reading carefully each case, not missing a single thing.  
Tonight was like that night...

 

 

_"Still working?" Hyungwon looked up from the paper in his hands and smiled_   
_"What do you think?" He said as Kihyun made his way to his desk, Hyungwon made a space for Kihyun to sit on his lap. Humming lowly as Kihyun played with his hair, looking at him with loving eyes_   
_"So you prefer working than me, your husband?" Hyungwon snorted_   
_"How could you even compared yourself to my works"_

 

 

Hyungwon opened his eyes immediately.

_Works_

He never really came home on time for dinner, he always came when Kihyun was already asleep and went to work when Kihyun still asleep.

Come to think of it... when was the last time he had a proper talk with Kihyun? Last week? Last... year?

Hyungwon dropped his face onto his palms and groaned, no.. not like this... what are you doing?

 

 

**_The clouds are rushing in_ **   
**_Everything fading gray_ **   
**_The lights in the despair became clouded_ **

 

 

"Where are you going?" Hoseok asked Hyungwon when the man left work early  
"Kihyun" was the only thing he said before shutting the door closed

He never drive this fast in his life but he couldn't risk any more time to lost, not when he's at the edge of the cliff. Not when he was about to lose the love of his life. Not like this.  
"Where's Kihyun?" Hyungwon asked to Minhyuk, Kihyun's assistant  
"You are not welcome here" Minhyuk said, glaring at the tall man.  
"I need to talk with Kihyun"  
"Fuck off!"  
"Min, what's wrong?" Kihyun said from his office and immediately frozen in place when he saw Hyungwon.  
"Kihyun I- _Kihyun!_ " Hyungwon tried to stop Kihyun from going back inside but Minhyuk pushed him away.  
"Don't you think you gave enough pain to his life?" Minhyuk spat  
"Just go"

 

 

**_The moment your smile disappeared_ **   
**_The sky was covered with dark clouds_ **   
**_It must have been mourning the tomorrow that you're not in_ **

 

 

Hyungwon lay on his bed, it felt really big now that Kihyun was not there to complete him. The room felt like it was dying, dark and silent. The only sound was from the wind chime Kihyun made for their 1st anniversary, but still it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough noise to distract him from the pain in his chest.

 

 

_"Can you come home earlier?"_   
_"You know I can't"_   
_"But... just for today?" Kihyun asked, he could hear Hyungwon sighed in the other line_   
_"Fine... but I can't promise"_   
_"Okay!"_

_Sure he'd promised Kihyun to come home earlier but he didn't think his friends would take him out to a bar in celebration of his birthday, he didn't even remember. He tried to drink as little as possible but as the night deepened, he forgot how many shots he took._   
_"Uuhhh, I'm never saying yes to them again" Hyungwon said as he unlocked his house, it was dark Kihyun probably already asleep._   
_Hyungwon walked in dark not expecting to hit something, he looked down and pick it up._

_A box?_

_He looked to the dinner table as his eyes widened, why would Kihyun sleep there?_

_Hyungwon sighed as he put the box down and made his way to Kihyun, wrapping his hands around the male as he picked him up._   
_"Won..?"_   
_"Sshhh, to back to sleep"_

 

 

Shit... he was so stupid... he still is now... how could he didn't realize it? The way Kihyun stayed up late at night, the way Kihyun suspiciously thrown the food away... more importantly a cake.

 

 

**_Is it going to end just like this? Oh no_ **

 

 

Hyungwon immediately sit up, reaching out to his phone and dialed Kihyun's number  
He waited for a few moments but it leads him to a voice mail  
"Fuck!" Hyungwon cursed as he took his coat and car key.

 

 

**_No change even if I reject it_ **   
**_I know now_ **   
**_That it's gonna fall on me_ **

 

 

Fuck every single gods out there who decided that it was a good time for his car to broke down, Hyungwon spat as he slammed the car door shut harshly. It was raining hard, he could barely see and hear anything. The was no one outside because the wind was blowing harshly.  
"Fuck fuck fuck" Hyungwon cursed as he runs

 

 

**_How can I stop the rain_ **   
**_Somebody close the gate_ **   
**_To stop this rain_ **   
**_Please teach me_ **   
**_I'll do anything_ **

 

 

His vision was blurry, his body were wet to the inside and  he keep slipping because of the rain. His breathing was erratic, his head felt so dizzy and his lips were trembling from the cold but he couldn't stop now.

Because this was the only thing he could do for Kihyun...

Hyungwon gritted his teeth as his knees becomes weak, but he keep pushing forward ignoring the cold bites to his body.

Kihyun was his everything, his sun and his life.  
Kihyun taught him how to love, to opened up to the society

And he couldn't possibly let him go like this...

 

 

**_How could I stop the end_ **   
**_There's nowhere else left to stay_ **   
**_Baby you paint over my life_ **   
**_Without you don't really know_ **   
**_If I'll be alright_ **

 

 

"Kihyun!" Hyungwon called, he was standing outside Kihyun's flat. He knocked on the door for a few times but no answer, he was trembling hard from the cold now, he couldn't even talk as his body felt like burning under the cold rain  
He tried to knock again but still no asnwer, Hyungwon closed his eyes and leaned to the door.

No... it can't be like this... no...

 

 

_**The coulds are rushing in** _   
_**Everything fading grey** _   
_**The lights in the despair become clouded** _

 

 

Hyungwon shook his head as he started to fell unconscious, he bit his lips and fisted his hands, his nails digging to his palms until they were bleeding.

Is this really the end? Is he going to let Kihyun go? Just like this?

"Hyungwon?" Hyungwon looked up to meet with Kihyun's confused face, he was wearing an oversized sweater and black jeans. He looked so fluffy inside the big clothing.  
"What are you-" Hyungwon said nothing as he pulled Kihyun into a tight hug  
"I love you" he whispered, feeling the warmth from Kihyun.  
Kihyun's eyes widened as he tried to say something but couldn't find the right words to say so instead he hugged Hyungwon back.  
"What took you so long?"

-

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was heavily inspired by DAY6's Stop The Rain.  
> The song was simply amazing and stunning, their insane skills and their magical voices. The lyrics are truly a masterpiece, indeed our Young K!  
> This was supposed to be angst but NO I'm not a fan of angst so there you are, the fluff "ish" scene.
> 
> Please listen to them a lot!


End file.
